Too Old For Love
by the.legend-x
Summary: OneShot,Song fic What would happen if Miroku gave up on Sango and fell in love with Kaede?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

One Shot

Too Old For Love

Miroku walked to the hut that sold herbs and flowers."I think that I will take a dozen roses and some herbal healing cream." said Miroku to the hut owner. 'I hope Keade is ready for this.' thought Miroku as he took the items from the owner and walked down the pathway to Kaede's hut. Kaede had been feeling pain in her leg so Miroku bought her some herbal healing cream.He had given up on Sango and had fallen in love with Kaede.He loved the way she played with the village children and was really caring towards others and never got mad at him when his hand ''slipped''.Sango,on the other hand,was the opposite.

Miroku walked into the hut, told Kaede to sit back,applied the herbal healing cream and grabbed the cordless microphone that Kagome had left back.It was time.He hit the 'PLAY' button on Kagome's portable CD Player.

**Woohoohoo  
Woohoohoo **

Kaede just hit the wall  
she never had it all  
Eyepatch in the way  
husband died yesterday  
her dreams went out the door  
when she turned sixty four  
only been with one man  
what happen to her plan?

Miroku was singing to try to show Kaede how much he loved her.He had never done this for Sango.

**She was gonna be an actress  
she was gonna be a star  
she was gonna shake her ass  
on the hood of white snake's car  
her golden pony is now the enemy  
looks at her average life  
and nothing has been alright since**

Miroku was having the time of his life.He did a few moves that Kagome had taught him from her Hip-Hop dance class.

**Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
the villagers of the school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985**

**Woohoohoo  
(1985)  
Woohoohoo**

Keade was in shock.She hadn't expected these feelings from Miroku.

**She's seen all the classics  
she knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
even Saint Elmo's Fire  
she rocked out to wham  
not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
thought she'd get a hand  
on a member of Duran Duran**

In this part of the song Kaede laughed.None of that part applied to her because she didn't know who any of those people where.

**Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen  
when did reality become T.V.  
what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows  
(on the radio was)**

Miroku threw a skirt made of real snake skin that he had bought at the market for Kaede to her.Keade had always wanted one.

**Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
the children of the school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985 **

Woohoohoo

Miroku wore a blonde wig for the Madonna part than a black wig for the U2 part (Bono's hair).He then threw them into the fire at the 1985 part.

**She hates time,make it stop  
when did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop  
Stop!  
And bring back**

Miroku held out a stop sign that Kagome had brought from the future era which Inuyasha had run over after Kagome's mother had tried to teach him how to drive.

**Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
the villagers of the school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 1985 **

Woohoohoo

Miroku began to moonwalk like Michael Jackson and then he did a few moves that he had seen when he had watched the movie ''You Got Served'' when Kagome had brought her portable DVD Player to show off the Christmas presents she had gotten.The movie had been one of them,along with the portable DVD Player.

**Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV (woohoohoo)  
the children of the school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985**

It was finally the end of the song.Miroku got on one knee,presented Kaede with the roses and held out a diamond ring. ''Kaede,will you marry me?'' asked Miroku. '' Of course I will Miroku.I have been in love with ye for so long but I could not work up the courage to tell you.''Miroku smiled.''You have just made me the happiest man on the Earth.'' Him and Kaede began kissing madly.They broke for air and Miroku thought 'There is someone in the world that loves me.'Miroku smiled at the thought. Him and Kaede were getting married.

**THE END**

AyuLuver18 : Hey guys.My sister gave me this idea.I know it sounds really disgusting but things like this happen in the real world.If the lyrics are wrong blame the website that i got them from.Please review.No flames please.Think of it as a really nasty joke.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note : Hey guys.I forgot to tell you that I do not own the song that Miroku sang which is called ''1985'' and is by Bowling For Soup.And in case any one didn't notice I modified the lyrics a little bit. Anyways I just had to say that so that no one decides to sue me for copyright infringement.Please review. Ja ne,

AyuLuver18


End file.
